Contigo hasta en las malas
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi- Daiki quiere saber cual es el problema de Taiga y cuando lo descubre quiere ser parte de ese lindo problema


Contigo hasta en las malas

Taiga no sabía qué hacer en este momento. Había cometido la estupidez más grande del mundo cuando había ido a visitar a su padre a Estados Unidos.

Una maldita noche una salida y todo su mundo se había puesto de cabeza.

Había vuelto a Japón hace apenas un mes después de haber pasado solamente una semana con su padre ¿Porque todo tenía que hacerse una mierda como ahora?

Veía por todo lo que estaba pasando el pelirrojo, Daiki lo miraba a lo lejos.

Casi había muerto cuando le dijo el maldito de Kuroko qué Taiga se iba a ir a Estados Unidos. Pensó que lo perdería para siempre, que nunca más volvería a verlo ni saber de él. Estaba destrozado, fue la peor semana de su maldita vida.

Ah, pero entonces de la nada el pelirrojo volvió como si nada, como si hubiera ido a la esquina y hubiera regresado.

Recuerda haberle reclamado a Kuroko y haberle gritado por qué lo había engañado así. Su ex sombra le dijo, como si nada, que él tenía muy claro los sentimientos que tenía hacia el pelirrojo y que un tiempo alejados haría que el mismo se diera cuenta de esos sentimientos. Y tenía razón el muy maldito.

El problema era que de un tiempo hasta ahora el pelirrojo se estaba comportando raro, no jugaba básquetbol como antes, no se dedicaba a pasar tiempo con sus amigos y lo más importante de todo, no estaba pasando tiempo con él.

Obviamente él no le había dicho nada de esos sentimientos, sólo se estaba guardando para el mismo, pero cómo hacerlo si el chico parecía que había puesto una barrera frente a él.

La cuestión es que había estado mirándolo, había estado siguiéndolo y sabía que algo raro le pasaba. Le había visto ir al médico y después de haber salido de ahí había estado más deprimido de lo que había estado hace tiempo.

-!Oye, Kagami, qué te parece si tenemos un uno contra uno! -era raro que él, que se negara, pero sabía que lo iba a hacer

-No, gracias, no me estoy sintiendo bien estos días.

-No te estás sintiendo bien hace mucho al parecer.

-No te metas en esto, por favor.

Bien Si eso no extrañaba a alguien era porque no conocía muy bien el pelirrojo. No era de las personas que pedían las cosas con esa mirada tan dolida ni mucho menos sintiendo como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Seguiría insistiendo, tenía que saber qué es lo que está pasando su pelirrojo

-Entonces vamos a comer, algo tú invitas.

-En serio no tengo ganas de nada.

-Entonces vamos a tu departamento a no hacer nada.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Estás más molesto de lo normal.

-¿No puedo solamente preocuparme por lo que te está pasando? -le preguntó fingiendo ser indiferente. Comportando como siempre.

-¿Qué sabes tú de cómo me comporto como siempre?

-Bien, tengo ojos, puedo ver sé cómo te comportas.

Se sintió raro en ese momento, no quería seguir escuchándolo, no cuando desde siempre había tenido sentimientos por el muy maldito y no cuando había descubierto que era un completo imbécil que se dejó manipular por un chico lindo en Estados Unidos.

Sentía de verdad terrible, pero no iba a llorar, no era de los que se deprimía por algo así y tenía que seguir adelante, seguir luchando y ver cómo le decía su padre que había cometido una locura.

-Hagamos algo. Vamos por unas hamburguesas y luego tu casa, jugamos un rato con el Play y luego vemos que siguen -le propuso, no iba a dejar que Taiga se fuera así como así- De echo compremos algo y yo cocino.

Maldita sea ¿Porque tenía que comportarse como un caballero justo ahora? ¿Justo cuando tenía el peor de los secretos?

Aunque estaba jugando todas sus cartas en esta partida niña que seguir adelante presionar un poco más y podría saber por fin que lo que le estaba pasando taiga.

Quería negarse. Claro que quería, pero no quería seguir adelante con todo esto, tenía pena, tenía dolor, sentía que se le estaba yendo el corazón por la garganta, pero si seguía así y más encima mirándolo con esa cara no podría contarle la verdad nunca, era tonto de su parte pensar que nunca nadie lo descubría, después de todo ¿Cómo no notar que un chico está embarazado?

-Está bien, primero a comprar algo, pero yo cocinaré -dijo con resignación- no quiero que destruyas mí departamento.

Si hubiera podido Daiki se hubiera puesto a saltar por todos lados, pero se compuso y se mantuvo firme caminando tras Kagami en dirección a la tienda.

Taiga inmediatamente se fue a la cocina a preparar algo.

Daiki, como siempre, se instaló como en su casa.

-Ey, Kagami ¿Puedes prestarme tu ducha?

El chico dijo que sí desde la cocina, después de todo el Moreno había estado jugando básquetbol toda la tarde mientras él simplemente se quedaba mirando al horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Obviamente Aomine tenía un plan, era fácil saber que estaba pasando con sus pelirrojo si es que encontraba esos malditos exámenes que se fue hacer cuando fue al médico. Le hubiera gustado poder tener los contactos para averiguar con el mismo doctor qué es lo que le pasaba, pero prefirió hacer este sucio plan de su parte.

Entró a la habitación y para asegurarse de que Taiga lo descubriera pasó el seguro, total, si quiere entrar tendría que golpear y así no descubriría que estuvo husmeando por ahí y por allá.

Daiki no tuvo que buscar mucho, en la misma mesa que estaba junto a la cama había un montón de papeles de la clínica a la que traiga había ido.

Tomó los papeles y empezó a leer, no era un genio, pero lo que ahí decía la había roto el corazón.

Su pelirrojo estaba esperando un bebé.

¿Taiga tenía pareja? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Quién? ¿Como no lo anotó antes?

Tantas cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza en ese momento y ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta.

¿Era mucho querer tirarse por el ventanal desde la habitación de la persona de la que estás enamorado? Era patético, lo sabía, Pero si ya tenía pareja y estaban esperando un bebé, a pesar de tener 17 años ¿No sería una alegría? Se notaba tan triste y abatido ¿Será que el maldito desgraciado había dejado a Taiga con todo y su bebé?

Ahora tenía más dudas que antes y la única persona que le podía responder estaba en la cocina preparándole de comer.

Lo tenía que encarar, tenía que saberlo y la única forma era plantándose con todo y exámenes de frente.

Vaya que fue a una ducha rápida... -se giró, pero entonces vio lo que llevaba en manos y se aterró- ¿Que tienes ahí?

Le dolió ver la expresión de horror en la cara del pelirrojo. No quería ser el causante de su sufrimiento, pero tenía que tener respuestas y las quería ahora.

-¿En verdad lo que dice este papel? ¿Estás esperando un niño?

Estás siendo imprudente -dijo caminando hasta él para arrebatarle los documentos y luego se alejó- No debiste meterte en mis cosas. Quiero que te vayas ahora.

-No me iré sin saber la verdad.

-Fuera, largo… no quiero verte -estaba aterrado, sentía que el peso en sus hombros iba subiendo más y más con cada minuto que pasaba.

-Oye, espera, sólo quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando contigo.

Taiga se sentía atrapado, si en algún momento sintió ganas de llorar este era el momento.

-Por favor, sólo vete. No quiero hablar de eso.

-¿El bastardo te abandonó, verdad?

Taiga pudo ver la rabia en la cara del moreno ¿Porque estaba reaccionando así? ¿Porque estaba tan molesto con que su amante, el padre de su bebé, lo hubiera dejado?

-No lo entenderías.

-Claro que sí -dijo cruzándose de brazos- un hombre de verdad no deja a su hijo por ninguna circunstancia. Quiero demolerle la cara a alguien en este momento y espero que sea ese sujeto.

-No es como si estuviera acá tampoco -dijo algo más tranquilo- Siéntate, idiota, hablemos de esto.

El moreno se sintió un poco aliviado, quizás ahora tendría la respuesta que estaba buscando.

-Pasó cuando fui a ver a papá. Había amigos a los que no veía hace bastante tiempo y fuimos a bailar una noche. No recuerdo bien cómo pasó, para serte franco ni siquiera sé quién fue.

-¿Te violaron?

-No.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Si bien estaba ebrio no tenía ninguna muestra de dolor o por sesión y nada por el estilo. Lo que pasó fue porque yo quise también.

-Desgraciado -dijo con rabia- De verdad tengo ganas de partirle la cara.

-¿Y qué ganarías? Aparte del médico, tú eres la otra persona que sabe de esto, ni siquiera mi padre lo sabe.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste entonces? -quería saberlo todo, cada detalle, cada minúsculo indicio de lo que está pasando si pelirrojo.

-No me había sentido bien, pensé que había comido algo que me había hecho mal, entonces fue al médico y lo descubrí, no era algo que hubiera planeado ni que hubiera estado buscando, simplemente pasó y ahora tengo que cargar con eso.

El moreno se quedó callado por mucho rato, seguro que un bebé de Taiga sería igual de lindo que su mamá.

-Ahora que ya sabes toda la verdad ¿Qué piensas?

-Pienso que eres un idiota si pretendía esconderlo.

-Oye sin ofensas -en realidad esto le parecía algo divertido después de tanta desgracia.

-Pienso que un bebé tuyo sería bastante lindo -dijo arriesgándose, y se sintió un vencedor cuando vio que las mejillas del pelirrojo tenían un color hermoso.

-Bien, yo, ¿gracias? -Taiga no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto.

-Oye tengo algo que decirte -Le dijo poniéndose un poco más serio-. Siento que si lo digo ahora es el momento apropiado -tenía toda la atención de Taiga y era lo que necesitaba ahora-. Cuando descubrí los papeles en tu habitación sentí que mi mundo se destrozaba, pensé que tenías una pareja. Me dije a mí mismo, "Ey perdiste como un idiota…"

¿Porque estás diciendo eso?

-Llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti y hasta ahora no pude decírtelo.

El rostro de Kagami se puso completamente rojo. ¿Cómo podía ser esto cierto?

-Ahora, cuando me dijiste que ni siquiera sabes quién es el padre de tu bebé me dije "¡Oye tengo una oportunidad!"- quería morir de vergüenza, además, Taiga no decía nada.

-¿Escuchaste y entendiste por lo que estoy pasando?

-Sí...

-Pues parece que no -dijo algo alterado-. Estoy espera do un bebé de un tipo que no conozco.

-Mejor para mí -dijo decisivo-. ¿Taiga, te soy desagradable? ¿No te gusto ni un poquito? -vio como el pelirrojo desviaba la mirada y se ponía rojo, muy buena señal- Vamos, formemos una familia los tres... deja que sea el padre de ese niño.

-Kagami se sentía abrumado.

-Y si tenemos peleas...

-Todas las parejas la tienen.

-Cuando engorde...

-Me seguirás gustando.

-Y sí me pongo idiota...

-Pues seremos un par de idiotas -dijo sonriendo de lado, acercándose al muchacho que se mantuvo a su lado-. Deja de buscar excusas.

El pelirrojo quería llorar, pero de felicidad. Asintió con la cabeza viendo como el moreno saltaba por la habitación.

-Muchas gracias -le dijo llegando a su lado y arrodillándose frente a él, sostuvo el rostro del pelirrojo que le miraba fijamente-. Te amo.

Taiga se sintió genial con ese beso y fue aun mejor cuando la mano del moreno se puso sobre su vientre, se sentía acompañado, se sentía feliz. Quizás era el principio de algo muy bueno.

Fin


End file.
